


[Podfic] The Greedyhearts

by flosculatory



Series: Inception Bingo Podfics 2016 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Community: inceptiversary, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is a high-end thief. Arthur is a private investigator hired to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Greedyhearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Greedyhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364981) by [weatherfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherfront/pseuds/weatherfront). 



> For the "Rescue from danger" square on my bingo card: a mild stretch, but future bingo podfics get even stretchier, so.
> 
> Also (late) for Inceptiversary Alternate Universe week.

**Length:** 40:55  
**Size:** 38 MB  
**Download:** [link to mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0BztmszYNurpJU2RpNjFmWHdhU00)


End file.
